roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/Smoldering Intensity and Rize
Intensity >:D Aza (A-zah) Aza is the Nephalem (Angel and Demon Hybrid) son of a demon and a fallen angel whom is known for having smoldering intensity. He was taught by his dad at a young age that being a powerful person with a dominant aura to him is how he wins a lot of things. He gets the nicknames: smoldering Intensity, DwAiNe JoHnSoN and DA ROCK by plenty people. His personality has not yet been very much developed due to him only being 4 years old but he is a very educated and smart child for his age. Aza is usually seen with his father rather than his mother due to him usually being taught demon culture by his dad. His mother is very involved in his life being the one to educate him and teach him. She doesn't only teach him educationally, but she teaches him basic to advanced survival skills just in case by his age that he cannot use his power. Aza finds other people especially kids his age or other boys rather threatening. He is currently trying to start a rivalry with his cousin Rize. Basic Information Nicknames: Smoldering Intensity Species: Nephalem Age: 18 Parents: CLASSIFIED Known Powers: Healing and Voice Mimicry Birthday: February 28th Gender: Male Status: Active Roleplayer: TheTerrorBrushx Affiliation: Earth (Current) Lover: Zoe Quotes: "Dad told me that to beat one's enemies you must become one's enemies and learn their secrets before he has the chance to strike." Rize (Ree-zay) Rize is the two year old daughter of two arc-angels. She is a very curious young girl who does not seem to have wings yet, but she will develop them around the age of 3-5 years old. Her father and mother are equally involved in her life with none of them working and always keeping around her for her safety. Rize is a friendly girl with bright blonde platinum hair with her father's bright icy blue eyes. Her eyes are bright with the most welcoming aura. She was an unexpected child between the two thinking they could not have a child. The two parents decided when they found out about her existence that they would always be there for her and give her the best childhood experience ever. Her father would prefer that she have no contact with demons especially her uncle who is a dangerous demon himself. Basic Information Nicknames: Lil Angel and RiRi Species: Pureblood Angel Age: 15 Parents: CLASSIFIED Known Powers: Not yet Determined by Hushuzu c: Birthday: May 19th Gender: Female Status: Active Roleplayer: Hushuzu Affiliation: Heaven (Former) Earth (Current) Quotes: TBA Lover: Marlen Parents '''Aza's Parents: '''Aza's parents are a fallen angel and a demon by names we probably all know. They don't have official jobs but their cultures conflict often when trying to find Aza the perfect environment to grow up in. His father (Daddy Rath) wants his son to grow up in a dominant enviornment where he will have to fight for what is rightfully his. His mother wants him to be able to show compassion and have the choice to choose his own path in life, but they always seem to argue about what was best for him. Their story starts when the mother finds out she is pregnant at the young age of 19, but the father still sticks around unlike most demons who under the age of 22 will leave a 'mate'(as he calls it) to fend for themselves. It was a hard 9 months and she would always curse and shout at him if he got too close to her or got too far away. Finally the young parents had Aza and there started their journey of the next 18 years. When Aza was a young toddler from 1-4 his parents would often put him in difficult situations about what he wanted to do in life but obviously he was clueless to the fact. He often clung to his father's leg just to annoy him but his mother found it funny. He was often kept away from the outside world in fear that he would be killed. When he turned 9 his father found his mother was no where to be found. He assumed that his mother had left and Aza had to reassure himself by killing a human being and burying her in the backyard thinking now that his 'mother' was dead he could finally be at peace, but kept his secret from his father. His mother only left because of the fact Heaven had found out where she was. WIP '''Rize's Parents: '''Rize's parents are two purebred arc angels and there she is a pure bred angel. Her instinct will be to obey missions and be an obedient child like all arc angels, but all that changed with one bite. Eae and Caspian's story started after Eae and Caspian had decided they wanted a child but saw that they had no chance at having one. They tried multiple times but lost the baby over and over again till Eae finally with joy was pregnant with a baby girl who miraculously survived at birth. They were overjoyed to find she would survive and that they finally had a child. Caspian was especially excited he had something to look forward to in his life with Eae. WIP Category:Original Characters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Blog posts